The One Where I Love You
by bookgirl39
Summary: "Call me crazy but my hotel room was not the first place I expected Amy to be a quarter after midnight." Rated T for cussing, alcohol use, and sex refferences
1. Unexpected

**I was watching **_**Friends**_** and one thing lead to another which lead to basing a story off it. So in this version Amy is Monica Ian is Chandler Dan is Ross Natalie is Rachel (even though Rachel isn't related to Chandler I think these two personalities match well) Sinead is Phoebe and Hamilton is Joey (another very good personality match). I think this will be fun... It won't match perfectly but it was only based off it the show.**

**BTW ages: Ian and Amy: 21 Dan and Natalie: 18 Sinead and Hamilton: 23**

**I own nothing.**

**Amy's POV**

I smiled watching Nellie and Nick dance. They looked so happy. Everyone had always known they'd end up together forever but it only seemed like yesterday that she'd come home from college dragging along the quiet boy who was her new "best friend".

But obviously it hadn't been yesterday because this was their wedding reception.

The wedding had been pretty normal, save for the fact they'd thought it'd be cute to go to Paris for it. Honestly I think they were just interested in all the fancy French food. They'd said their vows and were now having their first dance as a married couple on the dance floor of a banquet room in a fancy hotel we were staying in.

I was happy for them, really. Nellie was my sister and, weirdly, the closest thing I've had since I was little to a mother – and a really cool one at that. But it also made me think about my own wedding. I was still young, sure. I'd only been of legal age to marry for like three years, I was still forgetting I was allowed to drink at times even. But I didn't have a boyfriend, I hadn't been in any long-term relationships since I broke up with Evan, my boyfriend of five years. The years were flying by, before I knew it I'd be old, unmarried and die alone.

I suddenly missed Evan. I mean I caught him cheating on me – with another guy – but I'd really loved him. Just because he loved someone else didn't mean I did.

I found myself standing over by the bar. Apparently I wasn't the only lonely person there. Two other women (I assumed they were the groom's relatives since I'd never seen them before), probably in their thirties, were drinking wine and complaining to each other about men.

"-and then there was Chris, omigod what was I even thinking there, am I right? Pretty face but he was so immature!" the blond girl said.

"All men are nowadays… It's impossible to find a meaningful relationship!" the brunette whined "The only decent ones are either married or gay."

I laughed bitterly at the sad truth in that. The blond must've heard me because she turned to look at me. "And what's so funny about that?" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing at all, I was just thinking how true that is. Just when you think you have the right guy, you find him trading gum with his best friend…" I shook my head sadly.

Her glare softened. "Don't I know it, honey. You name it, we've been through it all."

Her friend nodded in agreement. "Why don't you sit with us? I'm Dana and she's Cassie, by the way. We're Nick's cousins."

I don't know why but I sat down and started talking to them. "I'm Amy, Nellie's sister."

"Well, Amy, why don't you tell us all about this boy? I'll get you a drink if you'd like." Cassie asked.

_What the heck?_ I thought. _It won't hurt to… socialize a little. _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx A Certain Amount of Drinks Later xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"-I mean I guess I should have noticed when he said he took a sudden interest in my outfits too, but I just thought he was being nice!" I vented, taking yet another glass from the bartender.

"Please! Sweetie, the only time a guy cares what you're wearing is when he's A) thinking how easy it'd be to get off ya or B) thinking of trying a similar look for himself." Cassie slurred.

"Not true!" Dana protested "Dylan asked about my bag once to figure out what to get his other girlfriend!"

I was hearing this but my brain wasn't fully registering it. It was getting blocked by the big cloud of fog in my head.

"And those 'hunting trips' they took together… I knew he couldn't actually shoot anything… God, I'm so stupid!" It took me a lot longer to say that than it should have, especially considering how the words were run together.

We talked, drank and traded stories for a while until Cassie and Dana stumbled off with two guys who'd probably just be another story at the next family member's wedding.

I was alone at the bar and couldn't really see clearly enough to feel safe walking away alone. The floor looked like I would fall through it if I tried leaving, so I stayed there a little to just think a bit.

I then got an idea. An idea that in my right mind I would never have thought of. Considering my recent conversation about hating men you would think this to be counterproductive but I didn't see that somehow.

I tested the floor. I didn't fall, so I found my way to the elevator and pushed the button. I knew what button I pushed even though my room wasn't on that floor. I needed to see someone…

**Ian's POV**

Call me crazy but my hotel room was not the first place I expected Amy to be at quarter after midnight.

Before you ask, Natalie and I have become good friends with the Cahills since the whole Vesper thing was fixed so it's not weird that we were at Nellie's wedding. See I even got her name right! Proves we're friends now.

"Well, hello there. What brings you here at this hour, Amy?" I asked.

"I… shit I can't remember now…" she mumbled, looking down. I noticed she was holding the doorframe tightly. Well something was up here…

Before I could ask, she looked up. "I remember!" she stared at me a while, silent.

"What did you remem-" I was cut off by something covering my mouth. What was it? Oh yeah, her lips.

Most of you know, as a teenager I rather liked Amy. What most of you do not know is I got over it. Honestly. After she was with that Evan guy for a while I accepted that she was happy with him and everyone would be better if I moved on. Did I still hate that guy? A little. Did I laugh and tell Natalie "I told you so" when we found out he was gay? Very much. But remember I said we were _friends_ with the Cahills. For a while now, that's all I desired to be, friends.

But a lot of old feeling came back when she kissed me. It wasn't as if we were sixteen again, when I would have totally melted right there, but it was enough to make my heart pound.

When she pulled away and the shock cleared away I noticed something. She'd tasted of alcohol.

But by time the shock was gone, she'd walked into the room and was pulling me with her.

"Amy… what exactly are you doing?" I asked.

Then she pushed me onto the bed and giggled mischievously. "You."

"Me…" I repeated slowly. Take a moment to think about this situation. On one hand we have a very beautiful girl, who just so happens to have been a past crush, drunk crazy, asking me to mess around with her. What sane man rejects that?

But on the other hand, that little angel on the left shoulder, we have doing the right thing and taking her back to her room, putting her in her own bed and never telling anyone about this.

Decisions, decisions…

I sighed. "Amy… how drunk are you?"

She looked at me for a little. "Drunk enough that I know I want to do this, not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx The Next Morning xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I woke up to sunlight attacking my face. I rolled over to get away from the painful light and saw Amy laying there next to me. _Wait, what? What is she doing here?_ I thought for a second and remembered…

**Haha! I am back! I am back and changing things up a bit. Personally I've changed a LOT and I can only assume it'll affect my writing. **

**So, what did Ian remember? Did they do it? If they didn't what happened? Will you tell me in your reviews? Will I go to sleep now since it's one in the morning? Will I go get a snack cuz I'm starving? Decisions Decisions…**


	2. DTR

_**Love never wanted me, I took it anyway, Press you head to the speaker, Choose love or sympathy but never both, Love never wanted me. ~XO Fall Out Boy**_

**Oh my God… This has to be the best outcome I've ever gotten in one day on a new story… and it's all positive! Thank you thank you thank you soooo much, everyone! I was expecting people to complain it's OOC or pick at grammar or complain on the alcohol/sex references but y'all really liked it… I was so happy to wake up to all the emails with good reviews **

kissesatMidNight** – I thought it was pretty cool. The others really don't match but those two do... LOL I thought it'd add a certain comic element to the story ;) As for that question you answered it yourself XD yes she is and yes she does. Also, I have to ask if you're using an iPod or something cuz I'm pretty sure you meant Hell not he'll. Mine does that all the time LOL. **

Agent Get Amy And Ian Together** – Thank you and I LOOOOOVE YOUR USERNAME**

mizzambercahill** – First: good choice ;) I thought so. Second: why did I hear Joey saying that second line? XD YAY **_**FRIENDS**_**! LOL I was hoping for that reaction. "Partially at the right age"? What age**_** is**_** the right age? I'm 14 and still consider myself young to hear it but sadly I have no problem with it either… after you stop filtering the FanFictions you become… desensitized to it all.**

Iwillcomebacktolife** – LOL yes and she was wasn't she? I really don't know how to write drunks especially Amy who doesn't seem like one at all…**

ekatia217** – I got up at exactly 12 and would have gone right back to sleep if the sun hadn't attacked my face. LOL yes she is!**

Candysweetstories** – LOL I really don't know a lot on that sort of thing… more than I want to but not enough to write it. Compromise: I'll write up to it and then stop.**

anon** – well since you asked twice…**

**I don't own 39 Clues, **_**Friends **_**or anything else.**

**Ian's POV**

I remembered what happened last night.

_*flash back* _

_While I was considering my options I was attacked. Okay not attacked because attacked sounds unpleasant. This was anything but unpleasant. _

_Amy was straddling me since I was still lying back. She leaned forward smashing, our lips together again and this time I responded immediately. Except this time more... Passionate... more fierce. _

_It wasn't long before she stuck her tongue down my throat. Again, not at all unpleasant. My arms, which had instinctively wrapped around her waist, slowly moved down, getting under her dress, as hers moved from around my neck to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt, and soon lower to undo my zipper..._

_*flash back interrupted*__*****_

I snapped out of my little recap at the sound of my name.

"I-Ian...?" Amy said softly. I looked at her. She was squinting in the sunlight which probably wasn't helping the hangover that was no doubt pounding on her head.

I smiled at her "Good morning, love, sleep well?"

"Why... Why are you here?" poor girl was horribly confused.

"This is my room, I have a right to be here, don't I?"

"Well then why..." she looked around, taking notice of her surroundings

She was quiet for a while before speaking again. "Ian?" she asked softly "Why am I wearing your dress shirt?"

**Amy's POV**

I woke up with a horrible headache. The sun beating on my face didn't help, nor did seeing Ian Kabra watching me from a few inches away.

I noticed a few things, even in my miserable, half-asleep state. One: I was wearing a shirt that was much too big for me. I recognized it as the dress shirt Ian had worn last night. Two: that was all I was wearing.

Ian chuckled. "Your idea not mine, darling."

I know it should have taken about two seconds to put together but keep in mind I wasn't feeling a hundred percent. But when I did figure it out, it was just as shocking.

"Did we... You know..." I asked Ian, not saying the actual words, not wanting them to be true.

He smirked at me and nodded.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed in disgust, jumping up. Big mistake. The floor spun beneath me and I felt sick. I made my way to the bathroom to puke my guts out.

When there was absolutely nothing left in my stomach I crawled back to the bed and lied back down.

"Is the idea really that repulsive?" he asked jokingly "Because I know you didn't seem to think that last night."

I glared at him "I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to wait a while till I can stand again and then I have to get to my room before someone notices."

"Sorry, love. I know you're probably not too well this morning... I assume a little morning go is out of the question?"

It took most of my strength but a whacked him with a pillow.

"We do not speak of this again, am I clear?"

"Oh but it's such a fun story!"

"That's disgusting."

"No not that part. I mean how you came in here and threw yourself at me!" Ian clarified, smirking at me.

"What do you mean?" I'd figured I'd been drinking and Ian was bored so he brought me up here...

"How you came to my door, mad drunk, and practically begged me to sleep with you." he was enjoying this too much.

"Wait... I asked you and you accepted? Why? I thought you were just my friend!" I questioned.

Ian rolled his eyes "Please, a beautiful girl in my room, throwing herself all over me and I reject her? I'm your friend, Amy, but not your _gay_ friend!"

I thought about what he said. "Beautiful?" I asked. Oddly, that was the only thing that stood out to me at the moment.

I could have sworn I saw a slight pink on his cheeks. "Well... Right now I'm not so sure..." I rolled my eyes "But normally yes, you're very good looking, love."

"Oh, now we're bringing back the nickname? What, does this, like, start something between us?" I asked. I had to ask, this was getting a little weird.

Ian shuffled his feet. "I don't know... It does if you want it to I guess... Or we can just leave it at this and... You know just be friends... friends who sleep together."

"Friends with benefits?" I asked, raising as eyebrow "No deal. That's a horrible thing to be."

"Well then where does this leave us?" Ian asked.

I thought. I liked Ian. He'd been a good friend the past few years. But this changed a lot. I mean we couldn't just pretend nothing happened. I shrugged "I don't know... What do you think?"

Ian looked down at me. "We could give it a try. Just because it didn't work seven years ago doesn't mean it can't work now." his eyes were dead serious. Could I really have a romantic relationship with Ian Kabra?

I sighed "I guess we can. But don't tell anyone okay? I'll never hear the end of it if it doesn't work..."

Ian agreed to that and I slowly stood up, found my clothes and changed in the bathroom. I know Ian had pretty much seen all there is to see but I still felt awkward changing in front of him.

I said goodbye and snuck out of the room. It was five in the morning. If I got back to my room quickly, no one would ever know.

Little did I know, I hadn't gotten away completely unseen...

***sigh* sleepy. It's three AM and I wrote this on my iPod. I should be asleep but I got this... emotional aftershock. I call it that cuz it's like a while after something stressful and scary happens where the feelings all hit again… Anyway I couldn't sleep but now I'm about to fall asleep typing.**

**Annnnd now at seven PM the next day I'm posting it!**

**Ooooh who saw her? I already have a plan for this but if you make a good enough point I might change it...**


	3. The One With Text Messages

_**"So take your hand in mine, It's ours tonight, This is a rebel love song!" ~ Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides**_

**Love that song! Rebelion, romance and delicious rock. Could anything be more awesome? Well I suppose YOU GUYS! Siriusly, y'all are the best. You give me motivation to finish this! That and the fact I'm watching **_**Friends**_**... **

kissesatMidNight** - well I would hope she would... it'd be pretty pointless to kill her at this point. And good I'm not the only one to do that**

Monopoly** - I myself was surprised I mean most of our fandom (or at least those I know) watch it but no one has... I just have a thing for parodies I suppose.**

Candysweetstories** - That siriusly means a lot... and I know I'm trying but I really am not good with that sort of thing... I'll try harder in the future though. Trust me this isn't their only racketball game ;) (and it occurs to me that seeing as I'm basing this off of Monica/Chandler it's inappropriate to use a Richard refference...)**

Candyloversunite15 **- LOL I've been doing that for a while now. I just type it in the notes, email it to myself and then copy/paste to Word the next day. As for three AM I've noticed my romantic, comic and - whether needed or not - depressing thoughts wor best around midnight to about five AM so I just sleep till noon and it's like I'm nocturnal! I have this thing where I can't fall asleep if I don't want to... and most times even if I want -.- LOL not Dan (yet) and Evan has no purpose other than being a gay joke in this but nice guesses!**

Iwillcomebacktolife **- LOL I sort of died laughing at that. I'm not THAT cliche! We're just going to assume Ian had some protection on him ;) For the guesses I love that the one person you didn't guess is the person!**

The Girl of the Moon** - I'm very interested in that book... I'm going to look it up. Are you kidding? Wow...**

SugarQueen8490** - LOL sorry it started out as just something I'd been playing with I didn't know I was going to post it. Aww thanks... I'll try to update more often :)  
The Mighty Crest! Right? I thought of that when I was editing. I've just always seen Ian as that kind of person... as you very well know ;)**

Sadie A. Cahill** - I could never leave it with that! Or at least not if I didn't put more details. Yeah plus grammer on my iPod is harder to do... LOL though that's a good thought it is not Dan ;)**

Cookie Van S** - LOL what gave you that idea? Pssssh no way (note sarcasm)**

SlytherinGuurl** - Thanks :) thats what I was trying for I hate when stories are afraid to cuss or talk about sex/alcohol/drugs/etc cuz I feel it makes everything more realistic. LOL I have a friend who's really into Dramione... and I hope it does cuz I know I'd hate for a ten year old to run into it... **

Amy Hope Cahill** - Thank you! I was hoping it had... LOL I would feel bad for her but this IS Ian... I mean she secretly loves him deep deep down... I couldn't find it either **

Tori the Creater Awesomeness** - LOL XD reading that I could practically hear someone screaming "AMY AND IAN HAD SEX" I almost told it to shut up before my parents hear it... LOL did you die? I hope not...**

**Hamilton's POV**

_What room are they staying in... it was 2015... or is that the year? I'll just call._

I started to get my phone out of my pocket when I heard a door open. I looked up to see who it was. Amy? Why would she be up so early?

She started walking down the hall in the oposite direction when the door opened again. "Amy!" a British accent whisper/yelled. _Ian? _Well I had to hear this. So I ducked behind the corner.

"What?" Amy whisper/yelled back.

"You might want your shoes..."

I heard footsteps running back. "Yes, yes I do... thank you."

"No problem. Wouldn't want anyone thinking these are mine."

I assume Amy put her shoes on and left. I peeked around the corner and both were gone. _Why would Amy be in Ian's room this early?_ I wondered. I shrugged. No matter, I had to find my sisters for a morning workout.

_*buzz buzz*_ my phone vibrated. Regan. _We r in the lobby. Where r u?_

**Amy's POV**

When I got to my room I fell right on the bed and went to sleep. Only to be woken up what seemed to be seconds later by Dan.

"AMY! We're going to miss our flight, get your lazy ass up!" Dan yelled, jumping on my bed. I know, the guy can legally vote and he still acts like a five-year-old.

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" he started dragging me up.

"Relax, Dan. I'm getting up." I said, reluctantly standing up.

"Good, now go fix... that," he gestured to my face "and pack up! You have... twenty-five minutes! Wait, now twenty-four. Go!" he threw me clothes and before I could speak, ran out the door.

"He needs to try decaf..." I muttered, going into the bathroom to "fix" my face.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx Skipping to Like a Month Later xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I don't know what exactly but after Paris, something just made everything different. Well, scrathch that I do know. It was Ian. We'd talked, texted, met for dates, it was actually rare that he wasn't part of my thoughts. I often stopped to just realize how weird it was that I was actually falling for Ian Kabra.

**Ian's POV**

It didn't take long to remember what I'd seen in Amy before. From what you know, you probably assume our relationship was mostly physical, but in actuallity it was much more. Genuine affection, respect and admiration were tied in with the physical attraction. Some nights just being with her, talking, laughing, made me feel like flying. Amy is the kind of girl you can really fall for.

_*buzz buzz*_ my phone vibrated on the table.

_Amy: Happy 1 month aniversery! :) We should do something special today._

_Ian: Taken care of. All I need is you here around 7 tonight. Does that work?_

_Amy: It should. What's your plan?_

_Ian: Surprise. Just make sure you can be out late._

_Amy: No problem, I'll just tell Dan I'm doing paperwork at the stronghold or something._

_Ian: Paperwork? Is that my new nickname ;)_

_Amy: Haha very funny. I'll see you then._

If all went well, tonight would be perfect. Of course all can never be well...

**I think this is a good stopping point for now. Sorry if it sucks I've been dragging my ass through the day honestly. Stress stress stress over something that I can't fix. It's funny how the one thing that controls my happiness and sanity is the most depressed and unstable person I know... and I wouldn't changefor the world :) **

***sigh* but my iPod's been playing Mika, Maroon 5, Panic! At The Disco and Lifehouse this whole time, just like last summer :) These songs make me feel young again. LOL I sound old XD I mean like emotionally. Innocent and really almost totally unfeeling. It's a nice rush of nostolgia but I still like these feelings, even when negative, better than none at all.**


End file.
